


right person in front of them the whole time

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Season/Series 10, Trope Subversion, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: But people go around changing all the time. That's the point of living, isn't it?
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Kudos: 1





	right person in front of them the whole time

Missy presses her hands to the wall of her prison, lets the rest of her body collapse slowly against it, her forehead the last thing to press against the tingly cold substance.

“It’s you. It’s always been you, since the moment we met,” she says, eyes downcast, studying the Doctor’s punk rock boots. She likes this aesthetic—aging rock star, tiny bit earth magician, all faux dignity. It suits him.

He moves slowly, comes over to her, rests his hands over her’s, his forehead too, nothing between them but the thin impenetrable barrier.

The Doctor has his eyes closed but Missy keeps her’s open, staring, focusing on every last detail of the Doctor’s worn face, pale eyelashes, the curl of his hair, the frays in the hood seam of his hoodie layered under his jacket. A human couldn’t do this, eyes not designed to focus on details this close. A strangely common cross-species evolutionary mishap.

“I know.” The Doctor’s voice is hushed and sad, like the admission pains him.

It hadn’t always been this way. Missy feels a lump in her throat and she knows from the slight furrow of the Doctor’s nose as his expression twitches and settles nearly too fast to be noticed that he noticed her desperate swallow. She’ll not cry, not over this. Not when she’ll have to cry over so much else.

The Doctor had run off and changed. She had refused to accept it, tried to change him back time and time again. They had never been quite the same, but they, their beliefs, their understanding of the world, had been compatible. Maybe it was time for her to change herself. Not the way the Doctor wanted to mould her, but into something of her own design, something compatible. She could do that for her very best, her only, friend.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the moments between Missy and the Doctor in series 10 make me feel like my heart is being torn from my chest.


End file.
